


Day two: Ass-worship/begging

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Begging, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, ass worship, eruri - Freeform, erwin's an ass man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Kinktober prompts used: Ass-worship, begging. Erwin/Levi





	Day two: Ass-worship/begging

At times, Levi ponders how he ended up in certain positions. How did a low-life end up as Captain of the Survey Corps? But more recently…how did Levi Ackerman end up bound to the bed, with the Commander’s tongue shoved inside his ass? 

  
  


The day started as any other day, Levi woke early and dressed, headed down to the training ritual he lives by. Only today, a certain Commander was already present. Levi did his workout, attending to his body’s needs to stretch and maneuver as he did. Without even having to look, Levi could feel Erwin’s eyes on him. On one, specific part of him. His ass. It was no secret that the Commander and Captain had been intimate with one another, many times. It was a soothing type of arrangement, one that allowed both men the escape they needed. It would seem that, today, Erwin needed an escape. Levi glanced up at one point to deliver a swift glare- telling the man not to be so damn obvious. A small smirk on that perfect, chiseled face was the only reply he received. Luckily, the Commander shortly moved on to more important things.

 

It wasn’t until the lunch break that Levi saw Erwin again. He had just finished some training routines with his squad, having come into the mess hall for his usual tea and sandwiches. The blonde finished up his conversation quickly after spotting his part-time lover, swiftly following the raven to the hall. “Good afternoon, Captain.” Erwin’s smooth voice greeted, a teasing lilt to it that…in hindsight, should have been Levi’s first indication that things would be different this evening.

 

“Erwin. Have you developed a fucking staring problem overnight?” Levi scoffed in reply, casting a brief glance to that almost infuriatingly good looking face. A low chuckle escaped the Commander’s lips.

 

“It seems I have…see, Levi? Your ass looks absolutely delicious today.” Erwin whispered, a deep rumble, right into Levi’s ear. Almost instantaneous, a blush coated the smaller Captain’s cheeks as he sucked in a harsh breath.

 

“Erwin- stop it.” He snarled to the larger man, hands just a bit clammy now, as he tried to make his tea with usual swiftness. Alas, the comment had gotten to him, causing the teacup to slip from his fingers and land on the floor. Luckily, it’s made of cheap material and not fine china, so it merely bounced once. Levi bent down to pick it up, murmuring to himself about over-confident blondes. Erwin, sly as ever, took that chance to deliver a light slap to Levi’s pert ass, followed by a firm grope that drew a gasp from the smaller.

“Absolutely scrumptious, Captain.” Erwin hummed, hand sliding across the covered expanse of Levi’s cheeks.

 

“S-stop! Someone could fucking see!” Levi stuttered out in shocked embarrassment…and also intrigue. He knew, of course, that Erwin was a fan of his backside- but who knew he’d be so absolutely enthralled with the need to touch and grope in public??

 

“I’m afraid I have no self-control today, Levi. I simply want to touch and fondle you here, lick and grope.” Erwin sighed out as Levi stood, turning so his ass was no longer on display for the man.

 

“Not. Here.” Levi hissed, glancing around with red cheeks and a half-wakening cock. When Erwin reached around him, pulling him flush with his body so his hands kneaded and squeezed at his backside once again, Levi had to bite his lip to stifle a moan of pleasure. “E-Erwin, Erwin! Tonight! You can touch my ass ALL you want to tonight, okay? But you  _ have to keep it together now. _ ” Levi panted out, shoving at the broad chest of his Commander. After a deep hum, calculative look on Erwin’s face, he smirked a bit. In hindsight, that should have been yet another indication that Levi was in for it. And yet, he assumed the usual adventures for the evening; Erwin would spend a while opening him up slowly, teasing and driving him mad. And then he’d just fuck him, hard and fast. It was nearly a routine now.

 

“All I want, I’m holding you to that, Captain.” Erwin hummed, leaning in to give a brief kiss to Levi’s lips before making his exit. Levi was left trembling, cock half erect, cursing to himself.

 

“Fuck…what did I get myself into?” He breathed out, returning to making his tea.

 

 

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Fast forward to the evening, and Levi agreeing to being tied up. How could he ever have dreamt of saying no? He trusts Erwin with his life, let alone some seemingly kinky sex. With careful practice, Erwin placed the agreeable Captain on his hands and knees- though his hands were soon bound behind his back. The situation had Levi’s legs spread, face in the pillows, and back arched so beautifully, Erwin wished he could have a picture painted. “You look so very lovely like this.” Erwin purred, hand skimming down Levi’s pale hips- marred by constricting straps of fabric daily. He looked best like this, nude and ready for Erwin on the bed. “Every part of your body, but especially…Oh, Levi. This perfect ass.” Erwin moaned, hands on both cheeks to spread him wide, revealing the hidden goal. Levi shuddered beneath him, face and ears burning hot with red splashed across them. Usually Erwin complimented his body, his ass. But this? This…was practically  _ worshipping  _ it.

 

“For fucks sake, get on with it Erwin…” Levi breathed out, body thrumming with need and excitement. A deep chuckle resonated behind him.

 

“You told me I could touch your ass  _ all I wanted, _ Captain. I’m not even close to finished.” Erwin hummed in response, thumb rubbing very lightly over Levi’s waiting hole. A stifled moan is the response he received, Levi shifting to arch his back and present himself even more for Erwin’s gaze. Then the true, real worshipping began. Erwin placed light, fluttering kisses along the curve of Levi’s ass; hip to hip, up and down- every inch was paid attention to. When the large hands spread him again, Erwin gave the same attention to the insides of Levi’s spread cheeks, laving them with attention. The actions had Levi squirming, writhing with need. His cock hung heavy and hard between his legs, craving some sort of friction he knew wouldn’t come- not yet. Erwin was a tad busy, literally kissing his ass.

 

“E-Erwin, hurry the fuck up…Come on, at least fucking stretch me.” Levi groaned impatiently, body trembling just a bit, skin flushed from the excitement. Erwin gave a noncommittal hum at Levi’s groan and obvious impatience. But then, Levi tensed when he felt a hot, wet tongue brush over his hole. “What the f-fuuuck…” His question died into a deep moan as that tongue circled and flicked over the sensitive bud of flesh. It felt…good. Very good, in a way that shocked Levi to his core. He’d never had Erwin dare stick his tongue in him like this- and the thought grossed him out…but that was pushed to the very back of his mind as pleasure flowed with every broad lick, every push inside. Erwin let out a moan against Levi’s ass, hands still spreading a kneading, groping with pure obsession. It went on like this for quite some time, long enough that Levi groaned and trembled with the dire need for release.

 

“You taste exquisite, absolutely delicious.” Erwin groaned, tongue laving and thrusting inside the tight ring of muscle.

 

“Oh fuck…oh god…” Levi moaned, dipping his hips in an attempt to grind against the sheets, friction being his most desperate desire. That was quickly corrected, Erwin’s hands lifting pale and slender hips to keep any pleasurable friction away. Finally, a finger circled the needy hole before pressing inside, slickened from the saliva. “Yes- Erwin…” Levi moaned, face turned to the side, which gave Erwin such a pretty view. Eyes closed tight, raven hair a mess, drool sliding onto the pillow. Levi was, in every sense of the word, gorgeous. Erwin took his sweet time, opening Levi with that slow, torturous pace that drove the raven mad with lust. By the time he had two fingers in, spreading and stretching him so exquisitely, Levi was a whining, squirming mess.

 

“I think you know how to get me to speed up, don’t you Levi?” Erwin hummed, peppering kisses along Levi’s spine. His Captain let out a groan, he  _ did  _ know what Erwin wanted, or expected. It wasn’t easy for him to do.

 

“…please?” He muttered petulantly, shifting his hips a bit.

 

“Please what, darling?” Erwin asked in response. The pause of Levi swallowing his pride was taking too long for his liking, so those devious fingers of his slid in a bit farther. Then, with a quick crook of those fingers, Levi was moaning in a higher pitch than before, going rigid like he’d been shocked.

 

“Oh fuck-  _ please?  _ Please fuck me, make me cum, give my ass what it wants.” Levi breathed out in a desperate tone, rutting his hips as Erwin massaged that spot relentlessly.

 

“You sound so so beautiful when you beg, darling. One more time for me, hm?” Erwin groaned, shifting his fingers off the spot, earning a pitiful whine from his lover who had begun to feel close to his orgasm.

 

“ _ Pleaseee- please Erwin I- I need it I need you.”  _ Levi desperately begged, gasping when those fingers were gone. The sound of a belt being undone, of pants being kicked off filled his gut with excitement. A clanking sound was heard, no doubt Erwin grabbing the oil to slick up his massive length. Then a dipping of the bed, weight behind Levi as Erwin lined himself up.

 

“Since you begged so nicely, I’ll let you cum until you can’t even remember your name, darling Captain.” Erwin hummed in that deep, lustful tone that sent shudders down Levi’s spine.

 

“Fuck me, Commander.” A little smirk, a deep chuckle, a cry of utter pleasure at being filled; Levi got exactly what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I do promise that not ALL the pairings are Eruri- {though my muse is the most for them so-not sorry}
> 
> Day two is done! Day three will hold another guest with my favorite two~
> 
> Instagram: charmolypic.levi  
> Tumblr: charmolypic-levi   
> Feel free to comment, message me, just say hi!


End file.
